2011-06-08 - Opportunity Knocks with Robot Fists
Quick note on the (?) in Aedan's poses: my logger evidently couldn't recognize some special characters he'd used, and input a character that was blocking upload of the log. I'll see if I can find out what they were and get those corrected. Superboy was last witnessed out cold, bloody and with a broken arm on national television. Thank you cameras! Jerk of a Zod. In either case, he went missing for a few days, nothing in the news about his conditions. In the meantime, the Socrates Sculpture Park is holding a teen gathering, a large one at that. It is one aimed for enlightenment, of questioning authority and establishing your own philosophical views. The topic? The Civil Protection Safety Act, The Sentinels, and the illegal vigilantes a.k.a. Superheroes. People sit on the ground and stand up at times to walk to a line so that they can speak into a mic. There is are two 'lead speakers' as well, to direct debate and keep control of the situation, charismatic teenagers. Superboy is watching from some distance on a roof top, using his enhanced sight. A purple and white clad alien appearing individual stands beside him, watching as well. "Fascinating." "You think so too?" Superboy grins. No matter how distance Project Onyx has appeared, the two appear to get along well enough, at least from Superboy's perspective. "I think humans are great!" A pause as he frowns a bit, "Then again, I guess I'm half human myself." Getting used to that idea is very difficult for him. And among the youths in the park--not participating, but just watching the show and standing near the back--is Elizraim. Incognito, with a hoodie, hat, and sunglasses hiding eir unusual features, the young royal listens with interest to the various speakers, arms folded and face expressionless. Since it's starting to get hot, Aedan's out today in an ocean blue t-shirt over a plain white long sleeve t-shirt and his blue jeans, the silver necklace that hands about his neck swaying a bit as Aedan jogs along through the park, feet rising and falling with each breath that he takes. He's just trying to blow off a little steam right now and not worry about things. Miguel Devante is a youth. And a superhero, though not a well known one, and thus he's particularly interested in the youth rally. Maybe there'll be others like him! For now he's incognito, wearing a bulky oversized hoodie, with the hood up, and oversized sweats to conceal his armor and the distinctive mark on his face, the looks a bit out of place on a hot day, but it doesn't seem to be bothering him and it attracts far less notice than his Vulcan garb would. He's meandering amongst the participants listening to what's being said, watching with searching eyes, and staying alert for possible alien shapeshifters sprinkled amongst the unsuspecting throng of gathered innocents. There are teens speaking on both sides of the coin. Speaking about order and peace, a co-existence, to supporting acting out ones beliefs in the protection of individual's right to express themselves in productive manners. There are some that say it hurts society, while others say it helps. It's a heated, but controlled debate. There is a slight vibration in the area, almost as if...there is an earthquake. The sewer lids rattle in response to it, oddly enough. Cars start to pause, blocking traffic as people try to figure out what is going on. Elizraim frowns, noting the spreading emotion of fear among the humans nearby, and the shaking that's starting. Shaking eir head, ey starts to move away--walking quickly, but not running--from the site of the speeches, heading for a nearby alley. What ''have these foolish mortals done now?'' ey thinks, and sighs. A shame. This was actually rather interesting...the mortal youths are not all idiots. Trying to brace himself a bit as he feels the earth beginning to shake a bit, Aedan wasn't planning on having to compensate for that sort of thing. Earthquakes are not a common occurrences here in New York after all. Martians! That's the first though that flashes through Miguel's head as the earth starts to vibrate and the sewer lids rattle about in reaction. He pushes that thought aside and focus on remaining calm. Calm is good. Calm in cool. Calm is not bursting into flames. Miguel focuses on his breathing. In, out, slow, steady. Calm. Now calmed he looks around trying to determine a source for the disturbance. Suddenly, bursting from the sewers are robots with jet boots! Yep, jet boots! The robots are painted red and gold too, just to make a jab at Iron Man! How insulting! Such shoddy make too compared to the real thing, or so Iron Man's creator would likely think. In either case, they are soon swirling and starting to surround the youth gathering, the earthquake having died down once they all exited from the sewers. There are a number of them, perhaps about ten. Superboy starts to float up, "Ah right! Action!" Project Onyx clears his throat. "What?! Going to join?" The alien appearing figure states, "I'd rather not, but you should say: 'What a terrible thing, I must protect those young girls and boys," the D.N. Alien's tone obviously sarcastic. Superboy snorts at that as he crosses his arms briefly over his chest. "Boring!" He then jets off toward the incident, grinning a mile wide. "Time to show off what I learned from Project Cadmus, kiddies!" Mostly said to himself, he's just excited to get some real action since his recovery. If anyone has psionic or empathic senses, they might note a large stream of some kind of empathic energy flowing from the panicking crowds into a nearby alleyway. It doesn't appear to be affecting the crowd's emotions at all, but something is gathering up energy produced by all that fear and panic. And, a few moments later, it becomes clear just what, as a winged figure--larger than the child who ran into the alley--launches into the air. To those with only average mental or spiritual strength, the figure appears like something from their nightmares: a demon, perhaps, or some other creature of darkness they associate with fear. To those of higher than normal gifts...well, ey's just a teen or young adult in a hero costume, with big silver wings. In either case...ey's armed with a black-bladed spear. "Cease this foolishness at once!" Elizraim calls out, pointing at one of the robots with its spear. "The mortal youth are not to be endangered!" "Well hell!" Aedan says, before he says,"Folaigh mo aghaidh" And the teen's face becomes obscured, even has the necklace vanishes and a seven foot long silver staff appears from thin air. He doesn't attack right away but instead he waits to see what is going to happen before he actually does anything. There's too many people and he needs to make sure he cannot be sure that there's not something that will interfere with his own magic. "Phew. It's only robots.." Miguel says to himself as he sees the mechanical menaces emerge from the sewers. "Wait.. maybe they're Martian Robots... did Martians have robots? I've never fought robots before.." While he's busy with all that talking to himself others are stepping up to action and Miguel decides he should do likewise. With a burst of flame the hoodie and sweats go bye bye revealing the armor beneath. "Shoulda brought my sword.. why didn't I bring sword.. oh right, people look at you weird when you're hauling around a sword." Some of the youths are more afraid of poor Elizraim! Still, a few of the robots pause as start to hover near Elizraim. All of the robots suddenly have a loud speaker that reflects a neutral voice: "Ah, a 'hero' is it? What a child. Perhaps I should have one of my robots give you a spanking!" Superboy suddenly halts by the winged being, "Hey, don't take all the fun! Well, you can have the spankings," he comments as he cracks his knuckles and grins. He is missing his signature black leather jacket right now and has replacement shades, black ones instead of his traditional red ones. Still, it's Superboy, and he is wearing a manic grin as he forms fists with his fingerless gloved covered hands. "More the merrier! Just remember to share the action!" Some of the youths point up to the famous Superboy, who has been in the news quite a number of times and suspected to be hurt badly to boot! One actually calls up in all the chaos, "Who's Superman?!" Superboy actually hears him in the chaos and yells back, "My daddy! Who you thunk?!" Is he kidding? Cause the teenage boy is laughing and appears quite healthy and energetic. Other teens are trying to escape but are blocked by robots, and others are retreating into a tighter and tighter circle. The ten or so robots painted gold and red seem more than able to handle a bunch of teenagers as they fly about in those jet boots. Still, there are a number of superheroes about to protect the teen philosophy gathering. Project Onyx floats above the scene, watching with a vaguely interested expression. His white horns glint in the light and he truly does appear demonic, even with the purple and white Project Cadmus uniform. His arms are crossed over his chest however and he does not appear about to join in with the children's fight, merely a observer. Elizraim hmphs. "Constructs..." Ey shakes eir head. "Very well. I have given you your chance to surrender." Ey nods to Superboy. "I shall accept your aid. Be cautious of the youths. Keep them from harm as best you can." With that, ey flies straight at one of the robots, aiming a stab for the head with eir spear. Well that answers that. Constructs. Well that means Aedan doesn't have to hold back. Spinning his staff with one hand and then slamming it down, he says, "Gaoth m(?) a chloiste(?)il agus mo ghlao a fhreagairt! Gearr chun p(?)osa(?)!" He unleashes a torrent of slicing winds towards one of the Robots as he stands there on the ground. There's answer in his voice and in his posture. Those who can sense magic would feel it flaring powerfully around him and pulsing. "What you take me for? An amateur? Geez!" Elizraim misses the eye rolling for two reasons: one, ey has already flown off, and two, Superboy is wearing dark sunglasses. Go figure. Still, he is soon charging one of the robots that is trying to block some retreating teens and soon throws a fist through it's chest! Course, the robot doesn't deactivate that easily. It holds on to Superboy's arm and headbutts him! "Hey! Watch the sunglasses!" Superboy tries to shake off the robot which goes flipping and flopping all about, and acks! "Get off will you?! Great, robot guts!" And darn those teens with cell phones with cameras which the ones calm enough are pulling out to take pictures with! The one with the head split apart suddenly tries to grab for Elizraim blindly, weaving all about in the air oddly. * wobble, wobble * Project Onyx calls out from above, not toooo loudly, as Superboy can hear him even if he whispers, but just enough to get the Kid's attention. "Expand your interference, cause vibrations Kid!" Suddenly, one of the robots is sliced apart and twitches about on the ground for a few moments before it stops moving finally. One down, about nine more to go! Chaos. It's like cheap perfume in that it is horrible and you can smell it from what seems like miles away but yet you can't seem to keep yourself from following the nasty stench as it wafts through the air. Just how Arrowettte caught its scent first is anyone's guess but here she is, arriving in costume and with her bow and quiver full of arrows on her person. She comes up short however when she realizes just how nasty this all is. Frowning, she slides her bow off of her back and yanks an explosive arrow from its housing upon her back, it swiftly nocked but not yet fired. "Watch out," she screams while trying to get a feel for who is where, not yet seeing Superboy or the others. Vulcan's not too sure what good his fire will be against robots. Are the fireproofed? Flame resistant? Who knows! He has something else on his mind more than taking on the baddies, getting innocents to safety. As robots move in to blockade youths trying to escape Vulcan is fiddling with the controls on his gauntlets for a moment and then with a push of the big button opens up a portal to a safe spot away from the robots. "Through here! Remain calmish, this'll take you away from the errr.. Constructs," he calls out while gesturing like a crossing guard to the glowy disc shaped opening in the air he's created that shows a nice calm scene of a portion of street away from the danger through it. When Arrowette lets loose an explosive arrow, it flies up and connects with a circling robot! It soon explodes! Well duh! What do you expect an explosive arrow to do?! Sorry about that crack in the statue though when the robot colides with it! But it's down for the count, a white flag coming up from it's separated hand to wave in the air. Vulcan has to do a little sweet talking to a few, but a number of teens panic enough to go through the portal where it does lead someplace safe and away from the incident. Word will spread that Vulcan spoke truth! That's good to know about a teen superhero! One small problem...well, a big metal one painted red and gold really. There is a robot charging for Vulcan! Elizraim shakes eir head, winging back slightly to remain free of those clumsily-grabbing robot hands. "There shall be no mercy for the wicked." The head of the construct is split. Then perhaps a blow from the top will deal with it. Elizraim launches upwards suddenly, and then streaks downwards again at high speed, aiming a stab straight through the split head of the robot and into the chest. The robot that is stabbed through by Elizraim's spear shudders! It twitches, grasps weakly, and then powers down after its dramatic throes of death! Oooooh, aaaaaaah! Two of the teens taking photos argue on if it is really a demon or a fallen angel! "Yeah..." Arrowette hisses while preparing to repeat the process, another explosive arrow nocked and aimed towards whatever is the closest of the robots remaining, mentally keeping track of how many she has left. As the string is released she runs closer, the archer girl's face held in a tense-yet-unreadable mask, her emotions held in check for now. Superboy pauses at the yell from Project Onyx. "Oh, yeah!" Suddenly he concentrates, and the robot vibrates and suddenly falls apart! Every nut, bolt, and sheet of metal is separated and falls into a pile of waste. "Totally awesome!" Then, another explosion is heard as another robot goes flying apart from Arrowette's excellent aim! Five down, five more to go! Superboy glances up at the explosion though and suddenly sees Arrowette running about. He almost calls out in welcome, but then glances up at Project Onyx. Should he? Oh, darn it, he wants to still have the Young Justice! "Arrowette!" He waves excitedly and then jets toward his next target! This one he doesn't bother to punch, he just tackles it and sends it flying apart. The action followed by plenty of laughter and joy at the chaos! Is he a little crazy? To be a teen superhero? You kinda have to be. Four more to go! "Aicim ar sin a ritheann tr(?) dom, deireadh a chur leis sin a dtaitn(?)onn liom!" Aedan says as he makes a gesture in a circle with the butt of his staff and an immediate burst of bright silver blue energy flowing outwards to envelope the Robot with the pure unadulterated force of his magic. Just the typical eldritch bolt. "God. I hate when these things are here." He mutters irritably under his breath as he begins his staff back in front of him. Vulcan glares at the robot heading his way, he let's himself get angry, feels it burning inside him. How dare this machine charge him! How dare it put innocents in danger! He is an orphan! An orphan being charged by a robot! The brand on the side of his face flares brightly and he thrusts out a hand, fire erupts from that hand, searing through the air towards the robot. "Burn," he shouts out, then quietly adds, "Also.. please don't be fireproof, please don't be fireproof." "Superboy!" Oh yeah. Someone's happy to see him but Arrowette can't stop now, not when there's more to take down. This time, instead of an explosive arrow she pulls out a net arrow, this one sent over to snare one so that the others can do their thing. If there's anything to be said about her, it's that she's a teamplayer. "Have fun with it!" Another robot explodes from Aedan's magic! Splittering apart as shocks of blue energy seems to zigzag over the shattered remains until it soon stops and settles down. The pieces almost seemed alive as they hopped and jumped about with the elecricity! The robot is soon halted, its jet boots soon turning on to try and get it to get through the fire burst! But as it finally starts to fly through, it goes out of wake and then BANG! Right into the side of a statue where it flounders about and the jets sputter. It has a melted hole through it's chest and lower jaw, causing its head to flip back and forth as if on hinges. It doesn't look so good. Two and a half to go! Another robot ends up getting snagged by wire enforced netting! It struggles and fights, flying about in a zigzag manner, leaving itself open for attack! Elizraim looks over at the archer. Hm...quite an interesting arsenal. "My thanks! I shall finish it!" Ey flies at high speed towards the robot, aiming a stab with eir spear through a hole in the net...and then, taking advantage of the robot being tied up, starts striking with fists, elbows, and knees to batter the hapless thing with vicious blow after vicious blow. The poor robot gets battered, as he cries out in his artificial voice, "Ouch, ouch...darn you! Bad boy, bad! Ouch, ouch! Grrrr, ouch darn it!" He then cries out, "Woe is me!!!!!" As he soon falls to the ground and hits hard, breaking the ground somewhat as he twitches and dies. One and a half to go! Looking around, Arrowette does the same thing, another net arrow armed and sent flying, this time pausing to watch how the others work together. There's a smile the size of Nebraska forming over her face. This is fun... well, kind of fun. But she's not really able to enjoy it as she's busy trying to keep an eye on everyone. "Glan-(?)ir(?)onn cos(?)il le haig(?)ad ar an craiceann de na robotagus go mbeadh s(?) in ann bogadh!" Rather that doing anything to the remaining robots, Aedan's spell this time works upon the net inside of the arrow making it so that it would sink into the Robot's armor and make it unable to move from the spot as it would be in a form of stasis that others can hurt. He's getting a little bit weak and this easier for him than directly attack. The second robot Arrowette nets is soon having the wire enforced cords dig into its metal flesh! The jet boots are crushed and it soon falls down to the ground where it flops about like a fish out of water! It finally stops moving, after it has dug in enough, causing too much damage for it to operate. Vulcan seems to be safe for the moment, he stays at the ready but doesn't stray from his portal, keeping it open so any of the youths left in his vicinity can flee to safety while he stands guard. "I am so bringing the sword next time," he mutters to himself while eying the robot he melted a hole a through. "There's more where that came from if you try that again!" The others can handle whatever other robots remain as actual threats. The half robot twitches again, seeming to glare at Vulcan, "I'll get you kiddies too, and your pretty dog too!" The robot then dies out, leaing a few crazy teens with phone cameras and the ones too afraid to take Vulcan's exit behind. Superboy soon comes up from his second pile of robot and grins at Arrowette. "Arrowette!" He flies over to her and gives her a warm hug. At the time, the D.N. Alien Project Onyx floats down. He appears older, and wears a distant expression. He has grey skin, pure black eyes, and white horns. "Well done, when you stopped running your mouth Kid." Superboy sticks his tongue out at Onyx, which only causes the D.N. Alien to smirk. "Shhh you, or I'll make you." Superboy then grins at Arrowette, "This is Onyx, he's a...um...guardian of sorts. I'll explain it later, not in public." He then waves about, "Everyone, I'm Superboy, and heeeeey! All teeeeens! Totally should talk to Arrowette, we got the Young Justice group. It's awesome! Bragging rights, and backup included!" He then whispers to Arrowette, "I got to go, but I'll explain everything later. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to draw too much attention to you just...yet." Onyx then says, "More patrols?" "Until I can shake you baby cakes," Superboy quirps back as he floats up into the air to fly off with his babysitter. Superboy's given a quick hug by an Arrowette who is about to cry, that being thanks to how happy she is to see him. "See you later," she whispers before he can get off too far. Taking a moment to compose herself, she looks at those present and waves, not exactly sure what to do now. "What... Superboy said. We are just two members of Young Justice and we're looking for more super teens, powered and non-, to join us." Blushing, she toes the ground with the toe of a boot, looking fairly proud yet slightly embarrassed all at once. Bad time to be all bashful and junk! Elizraim steps on the face of the robot ey'd taken down, and gives it a swift kick, just to be sure. Ey starts to step away...then turns around and gives the robot another stab. Just to be very sure. So assured, ey walks over towards Arrowette, the spear turning liquid and flowing onto eir arm, turning into an ornate bracelet. "Young Justice?" Ey crosses eir arms, looking around at the destruction. "You fight well. The other seems...unfocused, but you thought quickly." Moving towards Cissie, Aedan's face is still obscured by the magic, so it is impossible to really make it out. It's not that it's distorted just that it seems to be always changing and moving,"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asks curiously leaning a little bit on his staff while he's standing near Arrowette, "He called you Arrowette?" He asks sounding a little bit suspicious about the whole thing. "And I wasn't unfocused." Powering down his portal now that the need for evacuating folks seems to have passed, Vulcan turns his attention towards Arrowette once she makes the hard sell for her team. There's a team for teens? He shouldn't just jump into something like that. Not without asking important questions. He steps forward to polite speaking distance, "Is there a super secret base? With rooms? Or a room, a spare room, a guest room? A storage closet with space for a cot? I don't take up much room." Woah. She wasn't really expecting people to be interested. Not right away like the three seem to be, the praise from the... demon?... and the questions from the others getting her to falter, Arrowette's eyes wide. "Uh... yeah. Thanks," she says to Elizraim but then she turns to Aedan, his question causing her to have to pause and think. "I don't know," she answers with a shrug, that then followed up with, "Yeah, we do," when Vulcan asks about the base and everything. "I... wow. Okay! Yeah, we have a team. It is new and we're just getting our names out there for people to notice. It's... cool!" Elizraim looks towards Aedan. "No...you were not. I referred to the other...I believe the codename was Superboy?" Ey shakes eir head. "Though he was also quite effective...he simply must learn discipline." Ey looks towards Arrowette. "Is it truly wise to...'get your name out there'? Your mortal government has declared such activities illegal, has it not? It seems it would be better to be unknown..." Vulcan still has questions, but the one that now is of primary importance to him isn't one he can just ask out loud. Namely, 'Are you now, or have you ever been a shapeshifting alien bent on world domination/the enslavement of all humanity.' It's just rude to blurt that out. Instead he oh so casually summons up a bit of the Flame of Vulcan and coats himself in a light aura of crackling warm fire. He eyes the others narrowly, making sure none of them seem about to revert to their monstrous natural forms that have been cleverly disguised by shapeshifting. While doing that he poses another, much more inane question question. "Are there camp outs? Because we can totally roast marshmallows on me. See. Fire. Pretty neat right?" Unless you're Martians! Are you? Well are you Martians!?! Change Martians change! Hmm. Okay, maybe they're not Martians. "Your voice sounds very familiar. Like someone I met a week ago or so..." Aedan says considering this for a moment,"Sin a seith(?), Cealaigh ar bith a thaispe(?)int." With that the spell that hides his face actually dissipates like a mist lifting, and in the same moment the staff disappears as well. "I don't always need to say stuff but it is easier for me. Sometimes I just need a word, other times when I'm tired or if the thing's big like those robots words help me focus on what I want. Others are spells that require the evocation." "It is illegal, yes," Arrowette admits with a wry grin. "But we want to prove that we can do it..." PR is not her strong suit but she's trying real hard, Arrowette doing what she can to represent the team properly. The fire aura around Vulcan has her blinking but she doesn't change into anything herself, Cissie just a normal girl. Or at least as much as a girl archer who happens to head a team of heroes can be. She almost says something but then Aedan reveals himself, that getting her to blink. "Oh! Hey! Wow. Yeah, we met." She's not giving her real name just yet. Elizraim steps back a bit from Vulcan. Ey may not be an evil shapeshifting Martian, but ey still doesn't want to be too close to the flames. Those can hurt, you know. Or set superhero outfits on fire and make people who have to fix said outfits annoyed. Ey nods at Arrowette's words. "Admirable. Perhaps if you prove yourselves, your government shall see the error of its ways. Although if you fail, your government shall be proven correct. You bear a grave responsibility." Ey looks over towards Aedan, tensing just slightly, and steps back from him as well. Mages. Elizraim has had some...irritating...experiences with mages. "Adiuro Rosa foras aetheris ex caeruleum ut caeli aestate expallere comparatione." Aedan says holding out a hand and a rose with an intensely blue slightly open bud appears in his hand, a blue richer than the summer sky in august. "Fire is very useful at times. I can call it. There's a small limitation though. I can't affect people. So I guess I'd be a liability in a lot of cases." He says laughing softly. "Well unless you want me to counter another mage. I'm pretty trained against that and using my powers.... indirectly." He says casually, still offering the rose to Arrowette. Vulcan's flames die after no one reveals themselves to be one of the Pale Menaces from the Red Planet by recoiling from the fire and transforming before anyone's eyes into hideous torsomouthed monstrosity. Score one for humanity. Of course.. if there are other member of this.. Young Justice team Vulcan will need to sneakily test them as well. Like Superboy, who flies and is super strong.. suspiciously Martian characteristics! Arrowette at least has passed the test and thus Vulcan can relax. He breathes out in relief. "Well.. this was my first team up. Well I guess technically I teamed up with my mentor.. but.. err.. this was my first successful team up! Oh. I suppose I should.. I'm Vulcan. The new Vulcan, not the old Vulcan, who was.. err. old.. and I'm young, so clearly I'm not him. If you knew him. But I didn't know him so I kind of doubt anyone here knew.. him.. and I'm rambling. Sorry." The display of magic has Arrowette gawking a bit and then she blinks rapidly, trying to keep up but she's feeling slightly overwhelmed. "It is a lot of responsibility," she agrees while reaching out to touch the rose, her expression softening into a smile. "But it's a chance we're all willing to take. And if you all would like to try to help make a difference, we'd love to have you give things a shot with us." Vulcan is given a pat after that is all said. "I never met him but I be he was awesome. And don't worry about rambling. I do it too." Like right now. Elizraim looks over at the rose, nodding in approval. "Quite beautiful. It is good to see magic turned to creation..." Ey shakes eir head, and looks over at Vulcan. "It is...good to meet you, Vulcan. I am certain you shall honor your namesake." A pause. "...I do not have a codename. I have attempted to avoid these activities unless the need is great." Ey looks to Arrowette, and pauses, finally speaking again, uncertainly. "I cannot say...I shall require time to think. Have you means by which I may contact you?" Vulcan for one answers in the affirmative, he's had it with going alone, "I'd.. well I'd like to give it a shot with your team." As long as none of them are evil Martians. That part goes without being said. "Well I lack a codename, so if you can think of one I'll lend what aid I can. My family's pretty useful for me if we run into things I don't know. They might know more." Aedan says smiling a bit at Arrowette,"Magic is neither creation alone, nor destruction. It is something that exists. I try and bring balance. If it weren't for my geas I would be specializing in healing, but as it is I make barriers against magic best." "Feel free to email me at arrowette@gmail.com," Arrowette says to the trio as a whole. "We can discuss this more later but right now I better get home. I kind of... snuck out and should return home. But feel free to email me and we'll arrange a meeting." Grinning, she slides her bow over her back and takes the rose from Aedan before returning home, running past the ruined bodies of robots and stuff as she does. Elizraim is frowning behind that mask. "E-mail..." ey mutters. What exactly is e-mail? That sounds like a question for Terra. Eir wings flap, and ey launches into the air. "Perhaps I shall see you again," ey says, looking around at the others. "Until that time...I thank you for your aid, and bid you farewell." With that, ey takes off, launching into the sky at high speed, and soon disappears into the distance. "I'll send you an email in a few days provided I don't have my time taken up with errands." Aedan says smiling a bit. "I should be going as well. I have to explain what happened to my father before he comes here and gives me hell in front of everyone," he says, laughing a little bit and beginning to walk away, the necklace swaying slightly with his movements. Category:Logs